Konoha Horror Stories
by pokefreak59
Summary: Here are a few stories that i heard a LONG time ago and they were pretty scary when I first heard them. I've retold them using Naruto characters lol
1. Sakura's Night

**Hope you enjoy the story. I kinda spook myself whenever I remember this one lol**.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were in the car. They had just come back from the Konoha Movie Theater, they had sat through another one of Sakura's chick flicks. They came to an intersection and made a right turn.

"Sasuke? This isnt where I live." Sakura said looking out the window.

"I know. This is a shorcut. I found it the other day." Sasuke said as he switched gears "We'll get home about 15 minutes earlier." He reached for the radio and turned the volume slightly louder.

"Oh..well. That's OK. Just make sure we dont get lost." She looked out the front of the car. They were on a forest dirt trail, the only light was from the headlights of Sasuke's car. "It's really dark and..."

"Relax." Sasuke stopped the car and kissed her, which caused her to moan. He continued to move again.

They drove smoothly for a few minutes until the car suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Something's wrong with the car." He opened the door and went to the engine and opened it up.

Sakura got out and joined Sasuke. "Can you tell what's wrong?"

"....Nope..." He closed it and closed his door.

"Wha are we gonna do?" Sakura sighed.

"You stay in the car while I go and try to find some help." He got his jacket on and began walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura shrieked "We should go together!"

"I can tell you're tired just stay in the car and rest up." Sasuke almost demanded.

"Fine..." Sakura sighed and went back in the car. She locked her doors and pulled the seat back. She took out her cell phone and called Hinata. "Hinata? What's up?"

"I'm by myself at my house. Kiba wanted me take care of Akamaru while he went on a vacation." Hinata said as she pet Akamaru who whined happily.

"Why didn't he take him? Those two are inseperable." Sakura said.

"They didn't allow dogs at the hotel he's at. What are you doing?"

"I went to a movie with Sasuke. We were on our way back but the car broke down. Now I'm by myself in the car waiting for him to come back."

"Oh. Be careful."

"Yeah I know. Alright goodnight Hinata."

"Night."

They both hung up and Sakura went to sleep. She woke up later and saw that Sasuke still had not returned. She cehck the time and saw that almost an hour had passed. "Where the hell is he?" She got out the car and walked in front of the car.

"Sasuke!" She called out with her hands cupping her mouth. "Where are you?" She walked forward. "Sasuke!"

She saw a dark figure walking in the distace.

"Is that you Sasuke?" She asked slowing down.

The figure started to sprint towards her.

"Aggh!" She cried out and ran back to the car. She slammed the door and locked it as well as Sasuke's door. She shut her eyes and covered her ears as she sat in her seat.

She heard a tapping and she looked out the window, where she saw an man with a crazed look in his yes. He had a sadistic smile across his face and kept knocking on the door.

"Waaah!" Sakura cried and tears rolled down on her eyes. _Go away... _

Suddenly the knocking stopped. Sakura looked out her window and the guy dissapeared. "Thank God..." She wiped the tears from her eyes, until the knocking came back. This time from Sasuke's window. The guy was there laughing silently to himself.

Sakura was terrified, her skin turned pale and she broke out in a cold sweat. Her knees were buckling together and she had forgotten how to move. _What does he want?_

The mans laugh grew louder and louder. He raised his left hand up slowly, when it was at window level he revealed to Sakura a dismembered head. It looked like it was sawed off his body and was still dripping blood. His eyes were still open.

"Yaaaahh!" Sakura screamed and started crying uncontrolably. "S-S-Sasuke?"

The guy was roaring with laughter now. He held up his other hand and revealed to Sakura the keys to the car.

"Fucking shit......" Sakura whimpered as he put the key in the car.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If it doesnt seem scary whatever it was scary to me when i was 5 years old. I just felt like retelling them with Familiar Characters**


	2. Hinata and Akamaru

**Here is another scary story i was told as a kid. This one and the last one were not connected but I decidided to connect them. Also I threw in a bit of my own style since the original story was too short**.

* * *

Hinata walked down the stairs itno the kitchen and Akamaru followed close behind her wagging his tail happily. Hinata smiled at him and filled his bowl with chicken flavored dog food. Akamaru barked happily and began his feast. Hinata got a glass of milk and sat down and watched him eat.

She took a small sip of her glass and put the glass on the table. "So Akamaru...you think Naruto likes me back?" She blushed as she asked him.

Akamaru looked up from his bowl and barked.

"I think...I'll do it some time this week." She giggled and finished her milk. "Come on. It's getting late." She scratched behind his ears. Akamaru finished up his food and followed her back up the stairs. Hinata changed into her night clothes and got comfortable in her bed. "Akamaru you'll protect me if something happens right?" She asked.

Akamaru barked once again and made himself comfortable under her bed as Hinata scratched his head and he licked her hand.

_I'm by myself tonight and I have to take care of Akamaru. I'm a little nervous. _She closed her eyes and went off to dreamland.

_"N-Naruto...I...umm....I" Hinata was trying to find the right words to say to the boy she had been in love with nearly a decade._

_Naruto laughed and hugged her. "I know what you're about to say, and I fel the same way too." _

_Hinata gasped and felt a jolt of pleasure surge inside her. "You love me?"_

_Naruto let go of her and noddedand kissed her. "Let's go take a walk." Hinata held his hand and they walked through a park. _

_The whole time they were there Hinata heard a dripping noise. "What's that noise?"_

Hinata woke up and looked at the time. it was 2 A.M. She heard the same dripping noise from her dream. "It's probably just the sink again...Akamaru you there?" She put her arm down the side of her bead and felt around for him. She felt a lick and smiled. "Good night." She scratched the top of his head again.

_"Oh Naruto!" Hinata shouted as Naruto kissed down her neck and chest making his way down. _

_He stopped just before he got down to her vagina. "Let's see what you look like..." He smirked. _

_"N-N-N-Naruto..." She gasped as Naruto removed her panties. _

_"Look at that...you're dripping wet." He felt around. _

_"Reallly?" She asked and heard the sound of water dripping. _

Hinata woke up again and rubbed her eyes. "The sink again..." She yawned. She felt around for Akamaru, once he felt his head she scratched it and he licked her fingers. "Good boy..." She fell back asleep.

She woke up again at 8 A.M. She looked under her bed to look for Akamaru, but he wasn't there. "Akamaru? Where are you boy?" She called. She heard the same dripping from the night. "That's getting on my nerves." She said and walked to the bathroom in the next room. She opened the door and let out a loud shriek.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" She covered her mouth at the site. Hanging from the bathtub was a skinned dog dripping blood to the floor. On the floor lay a pool of blood with Akamaru's fur in the middle of it. "Akamaru....?" She cried. She looked on the mirror and a sticky note was on it.

Hinata trembling hand took it and read it.

"Humans know how to lick too...." Hinata dropped the note and fell to her knees crying with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**This story had me checking under my bed almost every night for killers lol. Hope you enjoyed it and be sure to check out my other stories.**


	3. Ino's Job

**This story has no relation to the others. It wasn't really scary just.....creepy....especailly if your babysitter is telling this to you when your 5 years old**.

* * *

"Settle down Konohamaru!" Ino chased after the hyper little kid around the room. "Come on already It's time for your bath."

"I don't want to take a bath." He jumped on the table and stuck out his tongue at Ino.

Ino let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. "This eight year old brat always gives me trouble...wait a minute..."

Konohamaru jumped off and ran to the kitchen.

Ino followed him "I'll tell you what Konohamaru." She leaned over to him "Take a bath and I'll order some pizza for us and we'll watch a movie together. I'll let you stay up past bedtime."

He dropped the permenant marker he had in his hand "Really?" He looked at Ino, she was giving him a big smile and was nodding. He blushed lightly "OK why didn't you say that from the beginning?" He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor "I'll be in the tub!"

"I knew that would get him. Every little kid wants to stay up late." She chuckled to herself, and then a shiver ran down her spine. She looked behind her. "This place always gives me the creeps...at least his parents pay me 20 bucks an hour." She walked up the staircase "You ready Konohamaru?"

"Yeah." He shouted down.

Ino went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She checked the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. "Just right...alright Konohamaru shampoo time." Konohamaru moved over to her as she rubbed his hair and lathered it.

"Ow! Not so hard..." He said as he shut his eyes so it wouldn't get into his eyes and he began to squirm around.

"Hold still." Ino said. "Alright now time for the soap."

"Awww. Hurry I want pizza." Konohamaru started getting impatient. He splashed his arms all over the place. He made the water splash out and get Ino's bright orange sweater get soaked.

"Konohamaru!" Ino groaned and looked at her sweater.

"Sorry..." Konohamaru apologized blushing.

Ino sighed and took off her sweater. "Man this house is always cold." She rubbed her arms for heat "And I don't know how to turn the A.C off." Under her sweater she wore a tight light blue shirt with a leaf design in the middle, the shirt showed off her busty chest.

Konohamaru stared at them quietly.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go get your towel it's in your room right?"

Konohamaru nodded and stayed quiet. He watched her leave the room and giggled to himself. "I can fall asleep on her lap tonight while we're watching the movie."

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Ino! Hurry I'm getting cold." He called out. There was no answer and he heard a door close. "Ino?"

"I'm right here." She said and wrapped the towel around and picked him up.

"Didn't you go into a room? I heard a door close." Konohamaru said.

"Huh? I was getting your towel. You must be hearing things, since your tired." She carried him to his room. "Wanna go to bed?" She suggested.

"No! I want pizza!" He shouted.

"OK. I was just kidding." She giggled. She put him on his bed and dried him off, then put him into his black and blue pajamas. "Alright I already ordered it, they said they'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Yes!" He jumped up. "I'll go downstairs and pick the movie!" He dashed out of the room.

"Kids…" Ino laughed, then she heard a thud in a room down the hall. "What was that?" She ran down and opened the room across from the bathroom. "Anyone in here?" She flipped the switch. There was no one in it. Just a bunch of boxes were on the floor and stacked on top of one another. "Must have just fallen."

(50 Minutes Later)

Konohamaru had fallen asleep on Ino's lap. He had eaten a slice and half of pizza while watching Legend of the Clumsy Ninja. Ino had been petting his hair to help him fall asleep. Ino looked at the time, it was 9:30. "He's still a little kid." She took him off her lap and cleaned up the pizza.

She picked him up and carried to his room. He tucked him into his bed and turned around. She took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hi sir. I just called to let you know that Konohamaru is asleep." Ino said.

"Oh that's good to hear. Was he any trouble?"

"Not so much as before. Oh I'm gonna stay in his room to make sure he sleeps well."

"That's nice."

"But can I cover that clown statue in his room? It's really creeping me out." She walked over to it.

"Sure. We'll be there in about an hour."

"Alright thanks." She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed next to Konohamaru. "This thing is creepy as hell. It looks so real." She stared at the colorful clown who looked like he was about to pounce on someone. He had on a suit with stars and stripes all over. His face was white with a red star next to the eyes. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and tossed it over it.

She looked at Konohamaru as she left the room. 'I'll be back. Just have to use the bathroom."

* * *

"Who was that honey?" Konohamaru's mom asked.

"That was Ino. She called to let me know that Kono is sleeping peacefully. She was afraid that clown statue in his room so she wanted to cover it." He chuckled as he took a bite of his steak.

"Honey.....we never bought Konohamaru a clown statue." She dropped her fork. "Something is wrong over there." She got her phone out of her purse and dialed Ino's number, but she did not answer. "She's not picking up…"

The father got up and left the money on the table. They stormed out the restaurant doors and got in the car. "Try again!" He barked at his wife.

She did as she was told and dialed again, and again there was no answer. She hung up and shook her head.

* * *

Ino slept alongside Konohamaru, she had her arms wrapped around him cuddling him.

The blanket fell off the statue and hit the floor. It moved over the bed and reached into his back pocket and took out a knife. He smiled sadistically and plunged the knife down.


End file.
